A bela adormecida
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Nada melhor do que os bons e velhos contos da Disney, sempre tão úteis para peças escolares. Se bem que as escolhas para príncipe e princesa não são muito boas. E que Deus de paciência ao Inuyasha. Inu&Kag. :


**A Bela Adormecida**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

" Foi você, o sonho bonito que eu sonhei.

Foi você, eu lembro tão bem, você na linda visão.

Que me fez sentir que meu amor nasceu então.

E aqui está você, somente você a mesma visão.

Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei. "

_Era uma vez no sonho – _Bela Adormecida, by Disney.

-

- Não, não e NÃO! – Berrei de novo. – Kagome, convenha comigo, você sabe que essa é a idéia mais absurda de todos os tempos. Ainda mais numa peça de teatro pra escola inteira!

- Inu... – Kagome está usando aquele tom de novo. Porque, céus, eu tinha que arrumar uma namorada assim? Ela sabe muitíssimo bem como conseguir as coisas de mim, e no final, quem se dá mal sou eu. – Eu também não achei lá a melhor das idéias, mas foi sorteio!

- Kagome. – Eu respirei bem fundo, digamos que não é sendo grosso com ela que eu vá conseguir chegar alguma coisa, ao menos não alguma coisa que não seja ser posto a pontapés da casa dela. – Não me importa, eu não vou ser a maldita princesa!

- Inuyasha Matsuyama Taisho! Você está precisando de nota, e a peça vai dar pontos em Japonês, Literatura e Artes, não queira discutir comigo, não vai adiantar. Você vai subir no palco e vai representar, seja uma princesa, seja uma abóbora gigante, seja uma formiga manca e desnutrida com síndrome de down!

Bufei irritado, não é possível! Como aqueles professores acéfalos e sem um pingo de consideração daquela escola querem fazer isso comigo? Até minha namorada quer fazer isso comigo! A vida é realmente muito cruel. Gostaria de saber de qual maldito professor veio essa idéia estúpida de representar '_A bela adormecida._' e ainda, ao invés de, sei lá, fazer um teste com os voluntários para saber que menina vai fazer o papel da princesinha dorminhoca, nãããão, eles tinham que inventar de ser mais igualitário pra todo mundo. E, uau, o que seria melhor que um sorteio?

Maldito sorteio esse que veio a inventar que não só um garoto, mas, ham err, EU, venha a ser a princes**a **Aurora. Opa, que feliz.

Posso dizer o quão grande foi a minha felicidade quando aquela professora com cara de avestruz mongol anunciou para classe toda que Inuyasha Taisho, no caso, este quem vos fala, seria o protagonista? E quando eu vi todos os alunos – e a professora – me encarando se matando pra prender o riso? E quando ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kagome Higurashi, a garota que um belo dia de idiotice eu resolvi inventar que seria minha namorada começou a GARGALHAR? E muito obviamente foi acompanhada pelo restante dos alunos.

Eu me pergunto o que eu fiz para merecer isso. Ou pelo menos o que se passava na minha cabeça quando eu perguntei 'Quer namorar comigo?' justamente pra garota barulhenta, temperamental, mandona, ciumenta e má. Olhei de esguelha pra ela, que estava recostada nas almofadas, sentada na cama, lendo em silêncio o roteiro. Não pense que eu não reparei naquele meio sorriso irônico na boca dela.

Posso apostar que ela está me imaginando com um vestido rosa fru-fru de princesa.

Maldição, se ela ao menos não fosse _tão bonita. _Deve ser por isso que tantos garotos querem namorá-la. Os cabelos negros e lisos soltos, sempre cheiram bem, não àqueles cheiros industrializados de shampoos, eles tem um cheiro natural tão bom. Os olhos azuis grandes, expressivos, e bom, quanto à boca dela, eu sinceramente não vou comentar porque é capaz de eu largar tudo e ir dar um beijo nela.

- Bom, vem, Inu. A gente tem que ensaiar.

Lembrei de contar que o lobo fedido foi escolhido pra ser o príncipe? Pois é, o maravilhoso, delicioso, o espetacular sorteio veio dizer que logo o Kouga era o príncipe. Opa, perfeito.

Mas pelo menos disso eu me livrei, eu e ele fizemos um escândalo tão grande que a professora – Depois de ter que chamar dois inspetores e o diretor para resolver a confusão e a briga que nós armamos na sala ( ninguém mandou ele vir falar da minha masculinidade. Ninguém mandou ele ir falar com a _minha _namorada. A culpa é toda dele. ) – deixou que a Kagome o substituísse. Está entendendo?

ELA vai ser o príncipe e EU a princesa. Tem alguma coisa bem errada aqui.

- Para você a cena que nós vamos interpretar agora é até bem fácil. É a cena de quando a princesa acorda. – Kagome disse se levantando da cama, sorrindo. Eu conheço esse sorriso. – Você só tem que ficar deitado aí esperando que seu príncipe lute contra a bruxa má e venha te salvar. Vamos começar com uma cena fácil pra você não reclamar, ok?

- Pff... Fala sério, como se algum príncipe em sã consciência fosse beijar uma princesa que está dormindo há cem anos sem pelo menos ela escovar os dentes umas vinte vezes antes!

- Reclamão. – Ela disse rindo.

Eu, a muito contragosto, deitei na cama dela. Cruzei as mãos sobre a barriga, como dizia no roteiro e fechei os olhos, até que nem foi de todo mal, já que é a cama da Kagome e tem o cheiro dela impregnado. Toda vez que ela vai pro banho, ou na cozinha, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa eu fico deitado aqui.

- Oh, minha princesa! – Tudo bem, vai ser realmente complicado ficar sem rir ouvindo a Kagome falar com a voz mais grossa, tentando parecer a de um homem – e falhando miseravelmente, devo acrescentar -, com as falas ridículas dessa peça. – Pobre dela, dormindo há cem anos.

Senti a mão leve dela tirar uma mecha do meu cabelo do rosto e a respiração bater contra a minha pele, sinal de que ela estava mais perto de mim.

- Talvez... Talvez com um beijo, eu possa tirar tão linda princesa de sua maldição.

Um arrepio correu minha espinha, a voz dela rouca falando tão perto. Nesse ponto, obrigada aos céus por ser a Kagome e não o lobo fedido!

Devagar ela encostou a boca na minha, dei um sorriso de canto e não deixei Kagome se afastar quando fez menção de sair pra 'ver se tinha acordado a bela princesa', a puxei mais para perto de mim e aumentei a pressão sobre a boca dela, que como uma boa menina abriu os lábios para que eu pudesse fazer o que bem entendesse com ela, e não importava há quanto tempo estamos namorando, isso sempre faz meus pelos se arrepiarem.

O corpo dela já estava todo jogado sobre a cama ao lado do meu, colado ao meu.

Ouvi-a dar um suspiro quando minha língua entrou procurando a dela, encontrando-a e dando início aquela dança lenta e doce, massageando-a devagar. Se minha boca não estivesse ocupada com coisas muito mais interessantes eu teria dado um sorriso. Ela me correspondeu com aquele carinho que não adianta procurar por aí, é só da Kagome, e eu dei uma nova investida, mordendo de leve o canto de sua boca.

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim e começou a rir, e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

- Inuyasha! – Me repreendeu rindo e deu um tapa no meu peito. – Já imaginou o que vão pensar se você me puxar desse jeito no meio da peça?

- Que nós nos amamos e nosso namoro vai muito bem?

Ela desarmou aquela pose toda e ficou me encarando de novo, aqueles olhos azuis vidrados em mim, como os de uma criança quando vê doce. A franja dela toda bagunçada sobre os olhos e o cheiro bom.

Talvez não tenha sido de total idiotice pedir logo Kagome Higurashi em namoro.

- Você é mau, Inuyasha. Escolhe justo as horas que temos coisas importantes para fazer pra ser romântico e me deixar derretida.

- Talvez.

Sorri brincalhão e ela me deu outro tapa no peito, como se aquilo doesse alguma coisa.

- Você é um idiota, sabe? Reclamão, chato, irritante, instigante, teimoso, orgulhoso e... e...!

- E é por isso que você me ama.

Dei um ponto final e a puxei de novo, unindo nossos lábios mais uma vez. E é quando eu e ela estamos assim, só nós dois, com ela completamente entregue, com os beijos que só ela tem, o cheiro que só ela tem, o gosto que só ela tem, e tudo que a faz especial é que eu me respondo porque foi pra ela que eu perguntei 'Quer namorar comigo?'. Não importa que ela seja barulhenta, insuportável, mais teimosa que eu, e todos os defeitos que ela tem, eu gosto dela assim. E ela me ama do jeito que eu sou também.

Mas eu ainda não me conformo com essa história de Bela Adormecida.

**OoO**

E lá estávamos nós. Debaixo dos holofotes exageradamente luminosos que chegavam a machucar os olhos, naquela mesma cena que ensaiamos no quarto, graças aos céus a peça já estava no final e aquela humilhação toda ia ter um fim!

Eu estava deitado na cama improvisada do cenário, de dossel e cheia de não-me-toques de patricinhas medievais, os olhos fechados e as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga ouvindo a bruxa má, que é o Kouga – Posso confessar que quase ignorei que era uma peça escolar e morri de rir quando vi o Kouga de vestido preto, uma peruca de cabelos meio grisalhos e um batom vermelhão na boca, mas se eu começasse a rir depois de tudo isso, a Kagome me matava. – e o príncipe discutirem e lutarem com as espadas de brinquedo.

Finalmente a Kagome, quero dizer, o príncipe, se aproximou da minha cama. Pude ouvir ela rindo baixinho, provavelmente porque eu estou ridículo com uma peruca loura cacheada mais falsa que uma Barbie paraguaia, e um vestido rosa mais cheio de fru-frus do que eu achei que pudesse existir.

- Óh, minha princesa! Pobre dela, dormindo há cem anos.

Mais uma vez eu pude sentir o cheiro dela ficando mais próximo e o hálito delicado se batendo contra o meu rosto e sorri disfarçadamente.

- Talvez, com um beijo, eu possa tirar _tão linda princesa _dessa maldição.

Trinquei os dentes com a ênfase levemente irônica que Kagome deu às palavras 'tão', 'linda' e 'princesa', mas não disse nada. Ela chegou mais perto e colou de leve os lábios aos meus, eu não a agarrei e a fiz deitar-se comigo, como da última vez, mas passei a língua pelos lábios dela e dei uma pequena mordida leve antes dela se afastar de mim pude ouvir um suspiro frustrado que me deixou, no mínimo, satisfeito.

Abri os olhos devagar e me sentei no colchão duro.

- Meu Deus, por quanto tempo será que dormi?

Minha voz aguda soou alto pelo auditório, isso sim é um mico, o resto são pseudo-macaquinhos que tem que comer muito feijão com arroz ainda pra ser tão humilhante!

- Não se preocupe mais, meu amor. Agora eu estou aqui com você, e nós ficaremos juntos para toda eternidade.

Com essas últimas palavras a luz dos holofotes foi ficando mais fraca ao que dávamos um selinho mais uma vez até que a cortina se fechasse. E até que tiveram alguns aplausos acompanhando as já esperadas risadas escandalosas. Me consola saber que também estão rindo da cara do Kouga e não só da minha.

Saímos do palco para o camarin e eu não me importei com nada antes de correr para o banheiro e recolocar minhas devidas roupas e tirar o pouco pó-de-arroz que a muito custo colocaram no meu rosto.

Em pensar que ainda queriam colocar rímel e um batom, nem morto. Porque Inuyasha Matsuyama Taisho é MUITO homem!

Saí de lá e na porta uma Kagome já de saia e blusa me esperava sorrindo divertida e mordendo o canto da boca.

- Até que você se saiu muito bem, _bela princesa. _– Ela riu, eu só revirei os olhos e bufei irritado, começando a andar. – Mas sabe... – Ela me segurou pela camisa e me fez encará-la, com aquele brilho nos olhos azuis. – Você me deixou na vontade lá no palco.

- Ué, você queria o que? Que eu te puxasse e te agarrasse lá mesmo?

- Não. Mas bem que podia me recompensar agora, não é?

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou, sorri e abracei sua cintura me deixando levar pelo gosto da boca dela. Kagome Higurashi é mais viciante que qualquer droga.

Nos separamos e não demorou nada para que várias garotas e garotos da sala nos rodeassem falando animados e nos parabenizando só Deus sabe pelo que, porque aquilo lá no palco foi um episódio do qual eu prefiro deletar da minha mente para sempre!

A abracei por trás e cheguei perto de seu ouvido.

- Mas que fique bem claro, que no final das contas é _você _que é a _minha _princesa.

**OoO**

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Oiii gente! Mais uma oneshot para a coleção! Será que ficou boa?

Bem, não perguntem à essa pobre ficwritter de onde saiu essa idéia retardada de colocar o Inuyasha como princesa ( eu realmente quase, mas _quase _deixei o Kouga de príncipe, mas eu não tenho estômago pra fazer isso com o pobre do Inu! ).

Agradeço a quem leu e se deixarem uma review eu vou ficar tão, mas tãão feliz! (:

Ah sim, e pra quem lê _República _eu deixo um aviso: O capítulo sete só vai sair quando o novo capítulo de _Amor ou Paixonite? _Da Kagome Juju de Assis sair, então cobrem a ela, não a mim! HAHAHAHA

Beijinhos, Faniicat!


End file.
